The Prince in Disguise LITERALLY
by m101cookies
Summary: Kanani lives happily in Calker's Inn, with her father as the Kitchen girl. Codagon is the Prince, and he is tired of being judged and alone. Then, Codagon is forced to go see if Kanani is worthy to be his bride, and finds himself unwillingly bewitched.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

**Part 1: Kanani**

My name is Kanani, and I live in an Inn called: Calker's Inn. Calker is a very old man who runs it with the help of his son, the middle aged Jeavy. (Or Jeavaelon as those who aren't his friends know him) Calker rarely leaves his room due to his old age, and is old, bitter, and sarcastic. His son couldn't be more different; he's kind, gentle…and easily panicked. Calker and Jeavy balance each other out. Sometimes Jeavy over thinks things, and sometimes Calker has no caution. They always spend Saturdays off together because they love each other so much. This is the only time of week Calker is guaranteed to leave is room, and usually they go fishing in the middle of Avian Lake.

My father is the middle aged cook whom is not actually related to me. He was a good friend of my papa when he was killed, and so I've lived in Calker's inn since then, which was when I turned six.

I take care of Calker, like bringing him food from the kitchen (He always gets to eat first, and he always gets the best portion) or doing little quests for him like bringing him books from the library or occasionally buying them, maybe even sending a message to a friend. This is the only real time I can leave Calker's inn. I'm sixteen, but everyone outside of Calker's inn is…bad. I remember when I was 15, I was serving some men, and one of them thrust me onto his lap and started whispering dirty things into my ear. I started screaming for my Father after about 30 seconds of shock. Father came running, and the two men were told to leave; no refund what so ever, and they let without their luggage. After that, I decided not to question my father when he told me not to go outside without Jeavy or him with me.

Calker says he likes me because I'm sweet and pretty, and that pretty girls didn't talk to him anymore. I would have and say, "Well, you're out of luck then. I see no pretty girl here; only a Cook's daughter talking to the king of the world!" He would laugh, and smile, and say, "Of course you don't see any pretty girl; what person can ever see themselves?"

I am sort of pretty, I think. I have dark blue eyes that have depth and brown hair that swirls down my back…But just like any other girl, my hair gets messy, and it looks like a bird nest ever morning. I have a tiny nose that is slightly upturned and unblemished skin. But I'm not beautiful. I'm might be pretty, but never beautiful.

We aren't the only ones who run the inn. We have three maids who see to the guests every need: Kyrin, Abele, and Deshevon. They are all young, bubbly girls who are all at least 4 years my senior, and unlike me, they seem to like the attention that men give them. Especially Kyrin who is the most beautiful of the three. She loves how the stable boy who is two years older then me fawns after her. She breaks his heart weekly, and he keeps coming back for more. I find his disgusting and avoid their company as much as possible.

At the end of each day, we all gather into Calker's room and have listen to the magical stories Calker tells of King Eviden and his White Dragon. They are filled with suspense, terror, romance, and happy endings. Calker used to know King Eviden as a boy, but Calker are about 30 when the boy was born. But King Eviden thought Calker was dead now, so we received no royal guests. Calker didn't want to let King Eviden think otherwise. He said it was because he was afraid King Eviden would take me away and make me marry his son because only I deserved him. I don't ever reply but I know that Kyrin, Abele, and Deshevon would be taken away if any. In truth, I just think that he's afraid that the middle aged king was as great as he remember, and he doesn't want to face disillusionment. It's hard for older people to admit that they were wrong on any matter usually; but to have told a little girl stories about a fraud for 10 years was depressing. In a way, he was also protecting me.

I slept in a pile of hay in the corner of the Kitchen. Not that Calker hasn't given me a room; far from it. I argued with him constantly; I was a full time kitchen and I was going to sleep like one! I had plain, unflattering clothing and I was actually perfectly happy. Not for an unselfish reason though. It was the fact that my Father had bought these ugly clothes for me, and that he knew I wouldn't mind wearing it!

And that was not it. Before Jeavy came back to help Calker manage the inn, he was put in a position to learn all about the "fancy ways of the world," as he always told me. So ever dinner I learn etiquette fit for King Eviden himself! Deshevon took me aside and taught me all about things ever girl should know, and taught me how to sow and cook. Father has been working on a dowry for me since I was seven years old. I was trained to marry a peasant to the Prince Codagon himself. Sometimes I wonder if that is actually what they all have planned for me. They all have the connections to get me there, and it's kind of creepy. But I comfort myself with the fact that I still had one more year before I had to think seriously about marriage.

**Part 2: Codagon**

Every guy wishes they were the son of a powerful king who has a dragon who comes at his call, to be able to know that they would actually have a dragon too, to have his pick of princesses all over the world, to have every girl fawning over you for your good looks and money.

Life isn't like that. Any rich, clear minded guy could tell you. But that never stops you from wishing until you've lived it.

I've lived it my whole life, and it gets old. I'm sick of all the balls, of all the pompous nobles or all the rude, hypocrite nobles who believe _I_ am actually the spoiled brat. And you know what? I'm tired of trying hard to prove them wrong. I'm 21 years old, and I'm sick and tired of being of Prince, and nobody gives a pile of dragon's dung what I want.

And you know what? I stopped caring about that to.

Oh, you want a proper introduction? Hello, I am Prince Codagon, call me Cody, but of course, you'll end up calling me Your Highness instead. I live in a castle with the legendary King Eviden, who is oh so mighty with his white dragon who eats 12 cows a day, and somehow manages to move. Oh, and something you should know about me is that I am the stereo-typical spoiled brat boy who doesn't know what he's got till it's gone. Yeah, well I wish it were all gone, and that I could miss it, instead of hating it more then I hate my father's stupid dragon who loves to leave 5 foot mounds of waste in my bed, which I sleep in that very night.

I learn to cope with a lot of things, but believe me when I say: some things…well, things like that you don't learn to ignore easily.


	2. Chapter 1: Princes Listen to NOBODY!

Chapter 1: Princes listen to nobody

I woke up, and continued to breathe heavily as if I were still asleep. I used my senses which were more hyperaware because I constantly had to sense where Drentath, (my Father's dragon.) was to see if a maid was watching and giggling over my "perfection." I had discovered when I was 14 that it avoided a lot of awkwardness if I didn't wake up with a girl kissing me. I usually just faked waking up, and they would have a warning instead of me just opening up my eyes with no other identification that I was even awake.

Just as usual, I heard giggles and feather-light kisses all over my face. I inwardly wished that I could slap the girl silly, but I did respect women to a very high degree; if not more then males or myself. She was young, after all. _So are you_, I thought to myself, indicating again that maybe, just maybe, I wasn't all mighty strong and smart. Was I even handsome?

_That is the only thing you are certain of_, I thought dryly. _Why else do you have a fan club of maids who wake you up every morning with kisses, hugs and giggles? _

I yawned, and began to stretch, then I tossed on my side, mumbling something about, "It's too early to move."

The girl jumped away and squealed and hurried to start the fire and finished folding my clothes. When I was sure she was gone, I got up and truly stretched, and flexed my aching arms. They had been inactive for too long, as they felt like each morning. After doing a series of stretches, I jumped out of bed with a yawn, and rubbed my eyes. I put on the thin, white linen shirt and some pants, and walked outside, met by cool air that was the stony hallway. Everyone thought Castles were grand. They're not. They were made to protect those who are grand. It's always cold here, it's always wet, and it's always dark, not matter how much windows there are.

Of course, our rooms are quite homey. Yes, deer hide makes an excellent carpet, and I love feeling lion fur against my skin when I wake up every morning, and goose feather pillows don't make me sneeze quite as much as they used to.

Suddenly a page stumbled over to me. He looked up at me wide eyed, and I simply looked down on him coldly. How cliché is it that I am like, a foot taller then everyone? Okay, exaggerations, but I'm at least half a foot taller then them all, except for my father.

"What?" I asked in a dismissive tone.

"K-king Eviden wants to see you in his corridors," The poor boy stuttered.

"Of course he does!" I boomed, mostly just to scare the boy. "He always wants me there every morning! Why he insists on sending a pathetic boy to tell me is beyond me." I took in his hurt face, and then suddenly laughed. "I'm joking; you know, teasing? I can't help if I'm such a good actor," I announced in an offhand manor. "And is it so wrong for a Prince to tease random people? I mean, I am human too!" I complained. I did this every day, actually, so I knew what to say.

After a while of raving, I sent him away, and strolled to my father's room; perfect posture, steps even, a smirk on my face at all times. That is what I was taught to walk like. Then I heaved the heavy wooden door open, and stepped inside.

This room was not common like mine. Rick leopard fur made his blankets, and the carpet was woven from luscious red clothes, and on the wall was a large version of our family symbol; a complicated squiggle that made no sense and I could never learn how to draw.

"Come here, Codagon! I need to have a talk with you," The beloved king Eviden said. His voice was serious, but he was betrayed for a hint of excitement was in his voice. I sat next to him as he lay in bed. "Read this letter; my eyes fail me." I knew he was lying, I knew he had already read it. He knew that I knew. He was always dramatic; always putting up a show, never quite taking a bow and leaving the stage. He got angry when I betrayed him and ruined his 'act.'

I sighed, and read,

_My Dear King Eviden,_

_I am Calker. You may or may not remember me; it would be mighty strange if you didn't. You always did call me Callie, and had since you turned 21, then I disappeared._

I broke off, suddenly excited. "Is this the Calker you told me about when I was a child?" I demanded, excited. My father, for once, had a sincere smile on his face, and his eyes shown with a youthful glee I had never seen before.

"Read on!" He urged.

I obeyed.

_It saddened me to be away from you, and that you had not fought very hard to find me. I was left with nothing._

_I broke off with an inhuman growl that Drentath had taught me. "Is he blackmailing us now?! After all these years?!" My father rolled his eyes, and pointed at the page pointedly. I sighed loudly, and this time didn't break off for a while._

_So I started an inn, known as Calker's Inn. I was reunited with my wife, and my son, Jeavaelon, or Jeavy as he is known by friends, which you so certainly are. He had grown soft with his beautiful, kind hearted mother. When he died a couple years later, I still had her with me in my son in many ways. But I had grown cold and bitter. But I love him so much, and not just because he is so much like his mother._

_Then about 23 years back, a man in his late twenties came in and asked for a job as cook. He had exceedingly great skills where poor Jeavy who by this time was younger then him, and he was kind and jovial. So I kept him all these years. Then one day about seven years later, he went to the market and came home in tears, as his best friend had died, leaving his daughter alone. We all accepted the poor girl who was six years old by this time. She grew, never participating in the vile things that her friends talked about. She is beautiful, thoughtful, and obedient. She knows her manners well, and has a fantastic education._

I broke off here in an outrage. "Is this peasant suggesting that I marry this…this dragon dung?!"

Then my Father's face was red with rage, and he was shaking. "We are talking of the greatest friend I have ever had!" He shouted.

I relaxed, and nodded my head meekly. He sighed, and looked expectantly at the paper. "Read on."

_She needs to marry soon. I fear for her, and I have sincerely not contacted you because of her; I didn't want attention drawn to this sweet little girl. She's taken care of me since she arrived, and she was always teasing and bouncy. I…I didn't want her to be exposed to the evils of you kingdom so soon. She learned quite soon when she was 15; her beauty truly blossomed then. But in a sweet way…(I'm sorry; I keep getting off task. I get lost in her virtues.)_

_I am not, and I repeat, I am not asking for your son to marry her, though I'm sure he would make her happy. I would never ask such a thing of you. Please, I sincerely am not trying to impress you with her virtues, rather, I was hoping you might know somebody to take her. Again, I am not subtly hinted towards your son. All I ask is someone who can make this girl happy. I love her like a grand-daughter, and hold her in the highest regard. Please, if you know anyone at all who would make a perfect match with her, please let me know._

_I know it is a lot to ask after what I've done; I purposefully avoided you. I—_

_I'm sorry. I forgot you aren't a pompous noble. Your Evvy! My little Evvy, who was always such a wonderful child. Did you know she grew up around many, many stories of the wonders you accomplished. I wish I could see you soon; but not until she is married. Until then, I can only hope this letter reaches you, and that you heed my wishes, and would quite possibly write back to amuse me in a way that not even this girl, Kanani I should say, has._

_It has been nice knowing that you might finally have a chance at finding out I'm alive. It feels even better to know you might reply. Send my regards toCody-boy. (I know, I've never met him, and he may like the same Codagon, but really, I'd rather him have a nickname. Codagon—what a mouthful! Blech!)_

_Love, Calker._

I looked at him. "So? Great, he's alive. Great, she is perfect. So what?" But I had a sinking feeling that I knew what he was suggesting.

"I want you to marry her!" He announced dramatically. I opened my mouth to shout _No! _but he held up a hand. "I said I _want. _And so I want you to be go in and ask to work for Calker, in disguise. I want you to decide if she is worthy of you as Calker describes. And if she is…you simply propose. I give you one month," He announced.

I glared at him. "I have no chance of winning this, do I?"

King Eviden sighed unhappily at me. "You have to marry to get the throne, and I'm tired of being king!" He whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, alright! I leave in a week."


	3. Chapter 2: Princes fight battles ALONE!

Chapter 2: Princes Fight Their Own Battles ALONE

The horse smelled worse then Drentath, I wasn't used to not riding on Dragon's back, it was slow going, it had been three days in stink, filth, and angry mutterings that always seemed to revolve around my life. Where was Calker's Inn, anyway?

Yes, I sound spoiled. I don't care. I am a Prince, and I have been spoiled all my life. I never said I wasn't. I just said I was human, and humans like me don't usually do this sort of thing. Suddenly, after going to the top of the hill, I saw town up ahead, the first in eight hours. It was almost noon, and I'd ridden since dawn at a steady pace, and I found that this was just as the directions had said: This was Baysphille, the town in which was just about 15 minutes from Calker's Inn!

In town, I stopped to refresh my self a little. I didn't want to spark the bad side of Kanani. No matter how angelic she had been described to be, no woman or man ever stayed gracious to a grumpy Cody for long.

After I had eaten and washed at least my face, I headed out toward Calker's Inn. I was abruptly nervous, so I began to rehearse what I would say: _"Hello, my name is Cody, and I can do any work you set me to, and all I request is to sleep here and food once a day. I need to work here one month, and that is all. I don't request pay. _Well, I personally thought that was a pretty good deal!

Then I saw the polished wood building, with a stone pathway. It looked large for an inn, but the sign said, _Calker's Inn. _I put my horse in the stables, and wlaked back to the entrance.

I knocked loudly on the inn door, hoping someone heard. I was right. A middle aged man who was heavy, but with more muscle then fat, answered the door.. But his face was gentle, but was creased with worry lines.

"May I help you?" The man asked in a tired voice.

Suddenly, my lines didn't comes to mind. I couldn't remember. Curses to whoever made me more like my forgetful mother then my actor of a father!

"My name is Cody, and uh, I need work," I mumbled. I didn't mumble very much; I only mumbled when I felt nervous, which I hadn't been since I was eight years old ay my first ball. This was totally new to me.

The man's expression brightened. "What can you do?"

Again, I didn't know how to answer. "I don't know," I admitted. "I learn extremely fast, I'm strong, smart, and if it helps me get any job here for a month, I can fight extremely well."

The man looked at me thoughtfully. I was startled to find we were almost the same height, only this time _he _was taller. Not by very much though. "Alright. You can help in the kitchen; I am Jeavaelon. You can call me Jeavy though." The name struck a cord in my memory; something about how only friends call him that. I smiled at him thankfully; I was considered a friend already. Well, probably not. But I got the job! "But first you need to meet Calker."

I nodded enthusiastically. I had the job, I had the job, I had the job, I had the—

My mental song of rejoicing was cut off as I focused on following Jeavy, who was surprisingly swift on his feet.

The Inn was bigger on the inside, I realized with Chagrin. It was quite a number of steps later that I was hurried into a dark room where an old, old man lay in bed. His eyes were sunken in, and he had no facial hair. His eye brows were thick and bushy, only a light colored gray. His hair was in white wisps on his head, his skin sagged. His chin was weak, so he looked much like a dead tortoise. But this "tortoise" was very much alive, as he gasped and shouted in a very airy, weak voice, "BY DRENTATH'S FIRST TOOTH, HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE KING EVIDEN!"

I grimaced. I had never been compared to my Father in looks other then height. I had always looked more like my late mother, Cassrean.

"Father, this is Cody," Jeavy began. I winced as Calker's eyes widened even more at that other similarity. Calker himself had called me Cody when he had never met me. "He will be staying here a month, and he'll do everything we tell him to, pretty much." The intro was insultingly more short then I was used to.

"I want to speak to him alone!" Calker announced. Jeavy didn't move. Were they so close that when Calker said "alone" he mean "us"? Envy sparked right then and there, for my Father and I were no where near on the same page as they seemed to be. "That means you leave, Jeavy," Calker added, pointedly. Jeavy flushed slightly, and nodded as he walked out. "What are you doing here, Prince Codagon?" He demanded as soon as he was gone.

I sighed, and decided to avoid the question. "Well, I've never heard that I look like my father," I confessed. "I was always told I looked like my mother, Cassrean."

He rolled his eyes. "Nobody knew the boy when he was your age; I'm 30 years older then him, you know. Everyone who has a good memory as me is dead! Now what are you doing here?"

I groaned. "Fine! My father has made me come here and to get to know Kanani. If I like her, she goes back to the castle with me and lives happily ever after with the stupid prince who is stupidly handsome who will get a stupid dragon and gets a stupid kingdom his stupid father doesn't want!" I ranted.

Then suddenly Calker started to laugh, which was a surprisingly more youthful sound then his voice. "Yes, that would be your father. Retires as king and still gets to have the perks of being one while giving all the bad to his son." Of course, Calker would only truly listen to the part about my father.

"It doesn't matter," I shrugged. "Now, can I work here or not?!"

He laughed. "Impatient; just like your father too." I glared at him until he sighed. "Yes, yes. You can work here. You'll be the kitchen scullery boy." I scowled at the title, but then smoothed my expression and nodded. "Fine." He was trying to irritate me, and I hated being played. Ask anyone who knows me; oh wait, the only one who cares enough to know me is my father, and he is the stupid reason I'm a stupid scullery boy!

Jeavy was waiting about 10 feet from the door, respectively giving his father privacy. "Alright, just follow me, Cody, to the kitchens."

After a very long walk with many twists and turns, we finally stopped at entry way with warm air floating toward me. It almost felt nice, even though I had been baking in the heat outside before I came here.

"Ho, Cook!" Jeavy greeted to the stereo-typically plump cook. He wore a ridiculously colorful apron with hideously mismatched clothes; what, was he color blind?!

"Ho, Jeavy!" The man responded, waving his spatula toward us. He beckoned us in, and I followed Jeavy in.

"I have a kitchen boy for you," He announced. "He'll do whatever you ask."

'Cook' frowned at me. "At what pay?"

I was surprised by the question. I could have easily said, "Nothing." But that would have been suspicious, so I settled for, "One meal a day, and a place to sleep."

He nodded. "Looks like I get more out of this then you, so I accept. And here is task number one, little boy. I want you to make sure Kanani stays out of trouble as she goes to the market. KANANI!" He called. My heart skipped a beat. This would be easier then I thought it would be. Maybe, if I was lucky, I would be able to actually judge her fairly!

Then a girl strolled in easily. She wore a simple dear hide dress with a cotton white apron on her. She had shoulder-length brown hair that stayed neat easily and she had warm brown eyes that were bright and vibrant. She had a dimple on her left cheek that peeped out as she said, "Yes, my dear and wonderful father?" She asked as she practically danced to him. She hadn't noticed me yet, obviously.

He rolled his eyes at her fondly. "In another one of those 'moods', Kanani? What triggered it this time?"

She laughed. "I just when on a ride on Sugar, and I found the most beautiful view of the lake, and then I just got so-so have!" I guessed that Sugar was a horse, and that Kanani wasn't being fake. She really did get into "moods."

"Kanani, I need you to get—" Then they started speaking a whole different language that my father called 'cook and servant.' I never understood how they knew the difference between two red apples with a glance. "And this boy will accompany you to ensure your safety," He ended, pointed at him. For the first time, Kanani looked at me. She flushed slightly.

"Oh," Was all she said. I gave her an encouraging half smile.

"Follow her," He ordered. I nodded, and followed Kanani as she took long, strong strides out the door, and through the wet, squishy, tall grass that made up the back of the inn. It was almost ugly, but the dots of wild flowers helped some.

When we got to the stables, she started speaking. She started with an easy enough question. "What is your name?"

"Cody," I replied. I headed for my nameless horse, as she headed for a tan horse with white main and tail.

"Where do you come from?" She asked. I decided not to shed any more light on my real life.

"Somewhere," I said evasively. As I began to tack my horse, I called to her, "Don't you care that your father is making you take a body guard that is your own age?"

"Do you think you know more then my Father?"

"Well….No, bu—"

"Do I think I know more then my Dad? No. So I think it's better if we listen to the one who knows what he is doing." Her motto was to accept without question, I realized, while mine was to argue and to complain. I didn't speak again. She must have thought she had shamed me into silence; let her think what she wants. But that thought wasn't far off.

I followed her out of her house. For one so short, she sure did ride such a big horse better then I did. I mounted, though it was obvious I had struggled to do so for it took three times as long for me to mount then she had, not counting the 10 seconds of hesitation before I even tried. She gave me a questioning look, and I shrugged.

"Horses aren't my usual mode of transportation." I was proud of myself. I had been successfully evasive of what my life was _really _like.

I followed her down the dusty road, only she moved at a faster pace then I was used to, and I had to hold back winces as I bounced in the saddle, my legs burning with a cold fire and friction begged for control. Never the less, I did not once urge my horse to slow, or give any indication that I was feeling pain.

When we finally dismounted to guide our horses carefully through the crowded streets, she turned to me, her expression worried, her gaze searching. "Are you alright?"

I stared at her, shocked. Had my façade not been as perfect as I had imagined? Cures again to who ever made me more like my mother then my father.

She noticed my shock and have me a half hearted smile. "I'm extremely observant; to anyone else you would have seemed fine."

I cleared my throat after a sighed and told her, "I'm okay, thanks for asking." Then I took my place in back of her horses rump as she gather the things on her list.

It wasn't very long into the expedition to the market before I was pushed to the ground; hard. I was completely shocked at the sheer force of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry," A voice leered. By the expression on my attacker's face, I knew he was not.

I glared coldly at him. "Oh, it's okay. And because I like you so much, this won't hurt as much as it should." Then I punched him square in the jaw. He was shocked and stumbled back. He lunged at me, and I easily dodged to the left, glad that this was something familiar to me. This time he lunged for my legs. I simply jumped back, kicked his shoulder. We proceeded to do this for about 30 more seconds; me expertly dodging his weak, grade D attacks, when Kanani stepped over and shouted at him, "BACK OFF!"

The boy immediately stopped seeking revenge on me, and bowed his head meekly to Kanani without hesitation. "I'm sorry, Kanani," He mumbled and he backed away into the cheering crowd.

"I was doing just fine!" I whined.

Kanani laughed and spoke in a quiet, strangely gentle voice that nobody had ever used on me. "I know."

Psssh! What does she know? Princes can fight their own battles…ALONE!


	4. Chapter 3: Princes ALWAYS know

**If it even matters, I try to post every day. It took me all day to write this; sorry. I have a very strange method; I write a couple of sentences, listen to music, read other stories on here, then when I get another idea, I come back. Usually I get to a point when I don't stop writing, and that took me till 8 PM. I only stop to eat. I hope you enjoy this fun-filled chapter; the object of this chapter is how when people are insecure, they grasp at something that will return them to their native disposition. In this, Prince Codagon is used to being the pampered Prince who everyone is afraid of. In this, Kanani doesn't judge him and actually sort of likes him; so he grasps at baseless threats about her. It was quite fun writing this chapter. (I won't post this much of an author's note in the future. :P)**

Chapter 3: Princes are ALWAYS know what they doing!

I have been trained since a child to carry heavy things; dragons don't fly for a while, you know! But I never would have guessed this kind of junk from a cook. I am currently holding seven large brown bags filled to the brim with cooking materials. And to think that Kanani carries these around on average! She must be stronger then me!

That sparked my mind as pathetic in my case. If most people are as strong as Kanani, then they could overthrow us. Even knights have servants who do this crud for them. I have been living in my shell my whole life, apparently.

Faced with these new insecurities, I was irritable to hide my shock and slight fear. Since I had been "Pleasant Cody", she was unprepared to me lashing out. She had been making simple conversation.

"Where are you from?" She asked, politely, yet you could tell she was honestly intrigued.

I had quite rudely proceeded to roll my eyes, and I snapped bitterly at her, "Why, so you can gossip about the mysteriously handsome stranger who came from hundreds of miles away?"

She ignored the gibe to what she was like, and beneath my completely irrational irritation, I was happy of this. She replied curiously, "You live hundreds of miles away."

I took a deep breath, and admitted, "I don't actually know. I don't exactly know where this is. It took three days to get here though," I offered.

She looked at me thoughtfully. "Well, I guess that's a start." I huffed at her obvious un appreciation, and rode ahead a couple of meters. It was about 10 minute later of silence when she called, "Um…Over here," She called. I saw that she had veered off the road. With a start I realized that I remembered this turn, and that I had been foolishly caught up in my strange mood swing to notice. Embarrassed, I rode haughtily over to Kanani, stoutly standing in front.

_Foolish girl! She had no right to assume that I didn't know. I was distracted! _I counseled my self. _Princes always know what they are doing!_

When we got back, I was busy un-tacking my nameless horse to notice Kanani watching my awkward efforts. "You're doing it all wrong. You pull this string out first, and you do it from the left side first. You need to pull that string harder—no, you're doing it wrong again! Here, let me show you," She offered. I scowled at her as she smoothly and almost gracefully. It irritated me how I was being expected to know these things. Father was going to get it so bad when I got home with only a bruised ego to show off.

Never before had I ever had to tack a horse. At least I had _tried!_ Could this girl, Kanani, be any more irritating?

When she was done showing off, she beamed at me. "There, see how it's done?" She asked sweetly. Ugh, now that she is done she can be gracious, of course! She is an evil mastermind…I just know it. She is plotting my destruction! Even worse: SHE KNOWS I'M THE PRINCE! She's going to make my Father collect me for ransom! Oh no, I'm in trouble now. I _knew _this was a horrid—

I realized I still had not answered her and mumbled, "Oh…Yeah, sure."

She glanced at me curiously, but shrugged as if to say, _Eh, you don't matter anything to me. _"Good!" She seemed to cheer warmly. Note, I said _seemed_. You never know with these kinds of people.

I glared in response to her _seemingly _kind words. She was so in on it with Calker.

I hauled all the bags inside in one load, only with my luck I fell down quite a lot. Kanani would simply laugh and help me gather everything on my own. When I had sourly suggested she help, she feigned shock and innocence as she replied, "What will I tell my father if I help such a strong and coordinated boy like you with the groceries?" I had scowled at her and huffed forward, and didn't look into her clear brown eyes again.

I sighed in relief when I could finally drop them all on the floor. I then clapped my hands briskly as I would have in the castle for servants to come. I waited for about ten seconds before I blushed under her stare. No matter the situation, some habits don't die easily.

She stared at me in shock. "What was that?" She demanded, confused.

I looked down. "Nothing."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her roll her eyes. "Well, then wipe your hair out of your eyes so you can see where you have to unload certain things!" She then proceeded to show me where to put everything. I hated how she taught me this as if I were a school boy. I was a _Prince!_ And by Drentath's first dung pile, _Princes always know what they are doing!_

I then had to follow Kanani around at Cook's order. I was loath to spend time with the traitor who was plotting my death, but as I had soon learned before my departure to this wasteland, things didn't always go the way you wanted; even if you were a prince.

She decided she wanted to go to the lake. I asked bitingly if we would see the view of the lake. Her laughing response was: "Maybe…after you prove yourself." I didn't have to prove myself; I would rule over her someday. Wasn't my title enough? But I had to remind myself that she was ignorant of this. It troubled me a little that my subjects knew nothing about my looks other then I was rumored to be handsome.

With a sudden jolt, I remembered the time I had insulted her about being a gossip; I had said that I was handsome, and she hadn't denied it. I looked at Kanani with a quizzical expression on my chiseled features; she wasn't facing me, so I could openly stare. It was alright to show weakness when your enemy wasn't looking…_Or when you __**think **__the enemy isn't looking! _

I then composed my features and looked away. I could not go soft on the enemy! The enemy would not go soft on me!

Once at the lake, she dismounted, and immediately sat at what I assumed was her usual perch. She proceeded to take off her shoes; with a jolt I realized she wore no stockings; her legs were a bare, bronze tan. I found myself wondering how she had gotten such a tan that matched her skin when her legs should always be covered.

I realized with chagrin that this was no court lady, and that I was not in my beloved but cold and ugly castle.

I sighed and dismounted and tied up the horses, as I assumed she wanted me to do. I stood awkwardly a couple of meters away from her awkwardly, refusing to acknowledge the obvious beauty of the lake.

She then abruptly patted the seat next to her. "Sit here!" She offered/ordered. I sighed, as if irritated, and sat next to her. I was secretly glad that I had a place to sit. My legs felt so weak…

I realized with an ache that this was even more awkward, with us sitting so close together. But she didn't seem to mind, and I would not embarrass myself with being uncomfortable with something that my secret identity should be used to. So I sat and tried to relax my tense posture.

She sighed. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked.

"It is," I mumbled, and realized with a jolt that Kanani was beautiful too, and my cheeks flushed a little as I caught the double meaning of my words. Kanani looked at me almost discreetly; I wouldn't have caught it if I hadn't been paying attention. My now flaming cheeks made it look as if I had meant it as a compliment to her.

By Drentath's First Pile of Dung, my arch enemy thought I liked her!

She beamed. I didn't dare glance back at her, afraid I would send off any more unintentional body language.

We were silent as I sat stiffly, and her admiring the lake, when she decided to make conversation. "So…Cody, was it?" She began haltingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Fantastic! You actually learned something today!" I noted acidly.

"Do you want to know what else I learned today?" She challenged, on eye brow lifted.

_No. _"Sure, knock yourself out, kid," I joked, softening up a little bit. This did not soften up her though.

"I learned that you are a boy my age from a very far away place who knows what he is and doesn't deny it, such as being handsome. You have a very large ego, and you don't like it when you are helpless, or don't understand something…and," She paused, tilting her head as she gave me a quizzical stare that contrasted nicely with her fierce expression she had been showcasing a second before. She then continued after clearing her throat, "You don't see to like me."

I wanted to shout: _STALKER! And I am a Prince! Prince _**always, always, always**_ know what they are doing! _Instead I glared at her, and sighed. "I don't exactly _hate _you. I'm just very…" I searched for the right word… "_Suspicious _of you. And so what if I have a large ego?" I demanded in an injured tone. "And besides, Princes ALWAYS know what they are doing!" I resisted the urge to gasp in horror and cover my mouth as if I had spoken some profanity.

She glanced at me with a mildly amused expression, obviously not taking my comment seriously. I relaxed a bit. "You consider yourself a prince?"

I held myself high. "In the highest regard," I informed her, smirking a little. She laughed; a nice, clear sound that was genuine and true, like so much about her. I shook off this thought quickly. She was going to hold me prisoner, and by Drentath's First Pile of Dung, I could not go soft on her!

She giggled slightly. "Well, I see myself as a simple kitchen girl…In the highest regard, of course," Kanani joked. I laughed at this, quietly and uncertainly. She seemed pleased to have made me laugh.

We were silent for a little, and I actually admired then beauty of the lake. Sure, the floor of it was covered in algae and other yucky green substances that swirled when the water rippled, and it was slightly green up close, but in the distance, the lake looked blue with the white-yellow sun reflecting on its surface, a respectful clearing around it, the pines around the clearing standing tall and majestic, the sky clear and beautiful…

After quite awhile, I realized that I was extremely uncomfortable and that my left leg had fallen asleep. Not only that but my arch nemesis was within six inches of me! I stood awkwardly, and commented, "We'd better get going, Kanani."

She sighed wistfully and got up, not showing the least bit discomfort of standing after sitting in the same position for half an hour straight. Something told me she did this quite often, and usually stayed longer.

"You're right," She agreed, and stretched. Then she stood, and waited. I waited too, not really thinking about what I was waiting for. It wasn't until she said, "Aren't you going to get the horses?" that I realized with a jolt that I had been waiting for some servants to come and do it for me!

I blushed and untied them, fumbling with my crude knots, and as I walked back with Sugar and my Nameless Horse, I mumbled, "I knew that!"

She then laughed warmly and caught my reluctant gaze and said, "Of course. Because Princes always know what they are doing."


	5. Chapter 4: Never too early for a Prince!

**This chapter was fun to write. I made Prince Codagon fairly ridiculous in this chapter, with again, no root toward his obvious hatred. Yes, Cody feels attracted to Kanani, but only physically. In his mind, she is the enemy. He won't give up the funny illusion that she is out to get him till Chapter 5, and won't start to like her more then a buddy till Chapter 10… Also, Kanani has a moment where she makes Cody look like a total idiot, and she finally persuades him he's wrong. ENJOY!**

Chapter 4: It's NEVER too early for a Prince!

I was so tired…It was too early to wake up, too early to think, too early to eat, too early to move, too early for dawn!

Kanani thought this hilarious, and probably kept the fact that I wasn't a morning person in mind for future reference like the horrid little stalker girl she was!

I was currently sleeping with no blanket, and no fire, because no servant was here to light it for me. The straw was itchy, and I had stayed awake late into the night, tossing and turning. I hated it here, and I hated Calker and his teasing, I hated Jeavy for always assuming things that were always oddly right about me, I hated Cook for throwing me together with Kanani, who might as well be death herself, and most of all, I hated my Father. I sure didn't miss Drentath, but at least it was fun arguing with him! Nobody argued with me here; no matter how many times at dinner last night I had tried to milk some out. Kanani never took me seriously, Jeavy was too timid to answer my acidic remarks, Calker just snorted and rolled my eyes, and Cook just flat out ignored me.

Half way through dinner I just decided to sit and sulk. My mind was used to Drentath's muddled remarks about the weather from weeks ago, or my Father's gibes which I had responded with ease and familiarity. Nothing here was familiar, nor beloved. Everything was strange and fear-inspiring. I didn't know how to act common, and now that I think about it, I have to admit I don't know how to act royalty either.

Of course, these thoughts weren't coursing through my mind now; all I could think of was that I was cold, and that I was now awake. It was cold in the stable stall I was sleeping in. Kanani was standing over me, she kept singing things like, "Come, Cody! It's a wonderful day outside! Let us frolic in the fields of lilies and daffodils!"

I glared up at her after a while. "Why yellow flowers? It's too early for yellow, and it is definitely too early for frolicking!"

She had laughed, and responded, "Come on, let's go! I need you to help me!" She whined.

"What help could I possibly offer?" I hissed. "I am useless; I know nothing of this way of life!"

Her eyes shining, she said, "You told Jeavy you can learn fast, didn't you? So start learning!" She ordered. I moaned and then smothered my head in the fresh hay, and realized with horror that I was no longer tired.

"By Drentath's First Pile of Dung!" I swore, and sat up, rubbing my eyes. "You'll pay for this, girl!" I threatened.

She just giggled, and I scowled at her as I took of the soft shirt that was packed for me, made as a common sleeping shirt. She gasped when she saw my upper body, and I didn't even revel in it. I may be awake, but it was still too early to care.

To my surprise, Kanani was the one that smirked. Her facial features were too angelic to carry off the "I'm better then you" look, but it got the point across to me. "Ah, so Mr. Prince isn't a morning person."

I suddenly stood up as tall as I could, posture absolutely perfect. "Nothing is too early that it catches a Prince in a bad mood!" I snapped, and laced on my boots. She rolled her eyes at my brisk words. She didn't believe me. _What does she know? I am in a perfectly acceptable mood! Everyone back at the castle certainly loved Morning Cody more then Evening Cody! _Then I inwardly flinched. I had slept most of the morning, usually.

She motioned for me to follow to tack the horses, and I groaned, "It's too early to tack horses!" I moaned. "Especially when I can't do it right!" After 13 trials, I finally tacked my horse to Kanani's satisfaction, and we mounted and headed out.

I was dozing in my saddle, for my horse already knew to follow Sugar, so I was completely caught off guard when I was falling off my horse. "DRENTATH'S FIRST PILE OF DUNG!" I screeched as I fell to the ground with a thump. "OW!" I cried out. Then Kanani laughed. Had she NO respect for me?! "BY DRENTATH'S FIRST PILE OF DUNG, I WILL POUND THE LAUGHTER OUT OF YOU IF YOU DON'T CAN IT!"

Kanani still snickered, but I was more tolerant of it; it was alright to quietly mock some one, but anything more was humiliating then the experience that had started the whole fiasco.

I looked around after dusting the dirt off the rough fabric of my pants, and found we were at the lake. I gazed around, and demanded, "Why are we here?" I demanded.

Kanani laughed at me as if I should actually know. "To bathe, fool!" She laughed again. Then I glared at her.

"I will not bathe in front of you!" I declared stubbornly. There was no way she could budge me; come to think of it, had she ever budged me on anything? I was satisfied that I could not recall one time the vile girl had ever pushed me to agreeing with her.

Kanani looked at me strangely. "Strip down to your undergarments, that is all," She explained. "Why did you not know that?"

"I'm used to bathing on my own," I stated simply, and added mentally, _In warm, clean water that is hauled in by slaves to a stone hole in my bathroom with candles around me, lighting the darkness as I doze off and dream of a world where Drentath didn't exist. _

She rolled her eyes heavenward. "So you're spoiled!" She guessed scornfully.

I stared at her, aghast. How _dare _she! Then I calmed down. "It's too early to assert my obvious authority over you!"

She laughed at this, as if this were a ridiculously impossible concept. "Well, if that is true, I wonder why it is that you are serving me."

"You work for Calker too," I pointed out.

"That is different. He can't fire me, and he likes me," She explained, and I saw a malicious glint in her eye that I _knew _would finally make an appearance.

I rolled my eyes. "So what if he doesn't like me? He can't fire me, and don't ask me how I know. I can't tell you for another month," I promised, and began to take off my shirt, not liking the thought of jumping into the fish filled pond that had a disgusting, muddy ground covered in yucky green stuff.

She ignored me, and took off her brown, deer hide dress and was only in white undergarments that were surprisingly not dirty. Her whole body was a butterscotch tan that toned her body perfectly. She was really pretty, actually. But her figure (as my still somewhat normal boyish mind noted) was slightly behind….not that I cared…

I took off my pants so now I was only in my undergarments. I noted how she took me in as well, but didn't linger anywhere long then another spot, and she didn't look at me with more interest then a straight man eyes a gay.

I was satisfied at this, yet not. Eh, it was too early to ponder my strangeness.

Without hesitating, she stood on her perch and jumped in the water with a loud splash. I cringed at the thought of touching the pond floor; much less the icy water that had been cooled during the moonlit night.

I stood at the edge, again, awkward. She called to me from the middle of the pond, "Come on! It feels wonderful!" I hesitated, then shook my head no.

"Give me a sec.!" I called. I watched her playing the icy blue waters for a while, when suddenly she went under…And didn't come back up. I looked around franticly, and she didn't come up still. I _almost _shrugged and thought, _It's too early to save kitchen girls. _But I knew that no matter what a pain Kanani was, it was too early, and always would be, to be the reason a kitchen girl _died. _

So I hurled myself in and dove in a bee-line for the spot I had last seen her in: The very middle of the pond; coincidently, the deepest. I came up for air, then dove straight down and looked for her in the murky waters of the pond, and saw her laying on the green much. I grabbed her and propelled her upwards, struggling to use my massive strength as an advantage in this situation. It was hard. I haven't swam in years, and swimming required a whole different endurance then physical lifting and running. The only thing I could comprehend was that she would _die _if I failed her. And not only her; Cook, Jeavy, and Calker. I didn't really care about any of these people; including Kanai. I just knew that they were people, and felt pain, and there would be so much pain if he did not get to the surface soon.

Once he got to the surface, he straddled her on his back and swam hurriedly and clumsily toward the shore. Ignoring the green much that twisted and squelched with my feet as I walked, all I could think of was that the person on my back couldn't breath. I practically threw her on the ground and pumped where my tutor had told me years ago where to find the lungs. If she couldn't breathe, yet had a pulse, there was water in her lungs. I had to get the water out, and I guessed I had about three minutes before she suffocated.

I pumped hard, and I grimaced, knowing I'd leave bruises. But it paid off; soon Kanani was coughing up water, then she knelt over and puked out what ever she had in her stomach. She seemed to have forgotten me, and for once I didn't care that she hadn't said thank you. The girl had almost died; I should be thanking God right now, instead of pouting that she wasn't thanking _me. _

"Kanani?" I asked, uncertain. Her head whipped toward me, her eyes brimming with gratitude, a smile alighting her pale but pretty features.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Her voice was earnest and happy. "Thank you for saving my life, Cody!"

I was suddenly abashed, and I gruffly nodded my acceptance of her thanks. She nodded her head, then set to the work of air drying herself. I did the same; I ran laps around the pond, trying to ignore the half naked girl who was flipping her hair around wildly to get it dry. Kanani or not; she was pretty, and thought I hated her, she was _very _attractive.

When we were both only slightly damp, we dressed and got on our horses, tired and famished. "Hope Cook has some food ready," I grumbled. Then I sighed. "It's too early to starve."

She stared at me, suddenly almost angry. "You can't seriously go by that standard! 'It's too early!' There are a lot of things that are going to happen in life, and you're going to want to think 'it's too early in life for this to be happening to me." Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't you think I thought it was too early for my Father to die and leave me all alone? Don't you think I thought it was too early to love anyone again, like Calker and Jeavy, when my heart was dead? But I discovered something, oh mighty Prince!" She glared at me, and I felt horrid about myself as I listened to her words, and even worse at her next words. "It's never to early to die, it's never too early to get hurt by those you love, and it's never too early to feel loved again."

I didn't answer until we got back to the stables and began to un tack. Then, I said as we made our way to the kitchen, "You're right." The words hung in the empty air, and she did nothing but flash me a smile, and returned to her bouncy spirits to spend time with those who loved her and made her feel welcome…Something nobody had ever done for Cody.


	6. Chapter 5: Princes are always in control

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT THIS CHAPTER! WHAT HAS IT BEEN, A YEAR? Well, anyways, here is chapter 5. He isn't quite as crazy as before, and I'm worried I didn't get the wit right. :/ But bear with me; I'll get better at Cody as we go along.**

Chapter 5: Princes are always in Control

As it turns out, Cook did not have food ready. But that was okay because Kanani just whipped up some awesome toast…And didn't let me have any.

"You didn't help!" She chided.

"I didn't help Cook last night and I still got to eat!" I protested, angry. If my father honestly wanted me to marry the one girl on the planet who would willingly starve me…. "By Drentath's First Pile of Dung, Princes get what they want!" I lied through my teeth.

Kanani teasingly replied, "Well, this Prince will have to beg first."

I stared at her, shell shocked. The words were foreign on my lips, and I felt like I had just swallowed Drentath's waste as I tried out the words on my slow, numb tongue, "You…want me…t-to…beg for FOOD THAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!?" I screamed, and temporarily was lost in my insanity. "NO! I REFUSE! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! Man, I wish Drentath were here; he could roast me a cow and open it up expertly for me; AT LEAST HE KNEW WHEN TO OBEY ME! Aw, now even I miss him…" Then I frowned. "Even if he did leave waste in my bed, or sometimes knock me out of my bedroom window with a swish of his tail and I go sailing down two stories before he catches me."

"Drentath?" Kanani demanded excitedly. "You knew King Eviden's white dragon, Drentath?"

I suddenly snapped back to my senses. "Um…uh, no?"

Kanani narrowed her eyes, their brown depths flashing warningly. "Don't lie. How do you know him?"

"I can't tell you!" I groaned, frustrated. "Not only for the obvious reason that you are trying to KILL me, but because then I'd get sent away, and Father wouldn't respect me, and I'd get in trouble, and then I'd be powerless to love-sick girls who moon over me like STALKERS EVERY SINGLE MORNING!"

Kanani seemed to have tuned out the last part, thankfully. I was vomiting out all my secrets. I'm am idiot. "I'm trying to kill you?" She repeated, amused.

"Obviously you know who I am because Calker told you and now you all will hold me for ransom and my Dad will get angry, and—"

"Calker knows who you are?" Kanani quizzed.

"Of course he does; he knew my father," I explained, then covered my mouth. "BY DRENTATH'S FIRST PILE OF DUNG, STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS YOU KNOW YOU'LL GET ANSWERS TO!" I wailed.

Kanani raised a perfect eye brow. "Who is your father?"

"Ki—" I covered my mouth. "STOP IT! I knew you were cruel," I murmured.

Kanani looked like I had slapped her. "Excuse me? How am I cruel? You are a strange boy who had decided I am trying to kill him with no proof, and you've scorned me, threatened me, and practically groped me with your eyes!"

"Groping you with my eyes?" I demanded, aghast. I wanted, so badly, to retaliate and yell back, 'WELL! THERE ISN'T MUCH TO GROPE, MENTALLY OR OTHERWISE, IS THERE?' But then I remembered that unlike me, Kanani didn't have much of an ego to begin with. Me? Mine goes blasting to the heavens. Hers? Hardly as tall as she is. So I refrained from saying anything. I just glared at the wall. I may be an idiot, I may be a spoiled brat, but sometimes I DO know when to stop. "Excuse me, but I think I'm going to go searching for something edible," I murmured and shoved past her angrily and into the pantry. Nothing that I recognized… Wait, jam preserves? PERFECT! I snagged it, and looked around the kitchen wearily.

"Where is the bread?" I murmured. Kanani watched from the sidelines, her eyes enflamed with past anger and curiosity. Then I found a loaf…un-cut. I did know where the knives were, thankfully. So I found the sharpest knife there was, and began to cut quickly to make a thick slice of bread…and then I cut my finger. "By Drentath's First Pile of Dung!" I swore. Kanani moved forward to help with my profusely bleeding finger, but I waved her off. "If there is one thing I understand how to take care of," I said more to myself then her, "It's pain, and all of it's many attributes."

I applied pressure, and held a cloth to the wound, and I found myself beaming at my finger. I felt in control. Pain is easily controlled, and I hadn't felt very much of this kind of pain since I arrived. This was the kind of pain I dealt with at the castle.

I could feel Kanani's curious gaze on me. "Why do you smile?" She asked.

Without looking up, I replied, "I'm visiting with old friends."

"That is disgusting!" She declared bluntly. I glanced up at her, amazed that she should contradict me. "You enjoy pain?"

"Not just any pain; this pain. This pain remind me of home," I explained. I then frowned and glared at her. "Stop making me word-vomit!"

"I don't control you," She smartly replied.

"Then who is?" I groaned. "Princes always have control…Does this mean I'm not a Prince?" I mused. Then I frowned. "No, that quite literally is impossible."

"Your ego is that inflated?" Kanani demanded, still angry from our argument.

"No, I mean," I frowned, "that it quite literally impossible. Think what you will, but I do have noble blood running through my veins."

Kanani gasped. "Are you who I think you are—"

I scoffed. "It depends," I replied. _Please don't say Prince Codagon!_

"Codagon? Is that your real name?" She guessed. "And you are THE Prince Codagon, aren't you?"

I snorted. "Of course not!" I lied. "Prince Codagon is probably much better suited for this job," I declared. Then I decided to humor myself with listing all the ways my dream self could do. "I bet he could tack up a horse, jump in a dirty lake, speak politely, respect his father, he wouldn't swear by Drentath, or accuse random girls of trying to kill him. Oh, and his blond hair would be darker." Then I groaned. "I said that out-loud, didn't I?"

Kanani's eyes twinkled. "Yes, I believe you did."

I rolled my eyes and I finished taking care of my finger and began to cut the bread again. "Anyways, I'm noble, not royalty," I lied. "I'm named after Prince Codagon," I lied again. For once, Kanani didn't see through me.

"Do you need help with the bread?" She offered.

I shook my head vigorously. "If you help," Came my acidic reply, "Then you'll want half, for sure. Eat your toast in silence, woman!"

Kanani started giggling profusely.

"What?" I demanded.

"Call me that again," She ordered.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Can it, woman!"

Kanani burst into another fit of giggles. "I don't know why, but that always used to make me laugh when people say that."

I didn't reply. I then finished my bread, and began to spread the black-berry jam on it. I then held it up. "Ah-ha! I did it! Now I can eat!" I crowed and began to eat vigorously…And it was gone. I glanced at Kanani. "I saved your life, didn't I?" I reminded, hoping she would give me food.

"And you said I tried to take yours," Kanani snapped back.

I frowned. "Stop saying mean things to me! Everyone will blame me for having a bad influence over you!" I whined.

Kanani flashed me a smile, but didn't say anything.

Deciding I was ready to go back to bed now, I declared, "I'm off to get back whatever sleep I missed from 'bathing' myself."

Kanani didn't protest, but I could feel her disapproving gaze. I stopped walking. "FINE! What do you want, kitchen girl?"

"I want to know who you really are, Cody," Was her soft response. To my horror, I shivered at how my name slid off her tongue. "I want to get to know you. I'm sorry I accused you of…" She trailed off, not needing to say more.

I turned around and smiled ruefully. "I suppose this is the moment where I apologize…Um…I'm sorry for going temporarily insane and decided you want to hurt me when mostly you've been very kind…And I'm sorry I, um…act kind of…annoying?" I was struggling. Princes never say sorry. Ever. So this was a whole new experience for me. _I hate new experiences. _

Kanani laughed.

I glared at her. "Did I seriously say everything I just thought? This is going to be harder than I thought." Then I sighed in frustration. "Princes are always in control, and yet I can't seem to control my mouth for the last 10 minutes."

Kanani just stared at me with that small smile on her face. Little witch!

I was relieved when I realized I didn't say that out loud. I decided I was going to have to go to extremes to keep my thoughts save and private for me alone to hear: I was going to have to pinch my mouth closed with my hand. And if that didn't work, I'd tape it shut with something sticky from the kitchen: simple as that.

Kanani groaned. "At first it was amusing, but your mind is quite boring and predictable."

"Of course," I groaned. "Of COURSE I'm boring. There isn't much to me, you know!"

Kanani softened. "I was only teasing. You're never boring, Cody. Quite the opposite."

"Wait, call me Cody again," I ordered.

Kanani looked confused. "Cody," She repeated. It felt…good when she said my name. I don't think I've ever wanted anyone else to say anything else to me unless it was her voice, saying: CODY!

Of course, that would mean I'm out of control. I need to monitor these…normal boy feels. (Yuck!) So, like any normal Prince would, I took control: "Kanani, don't EVER call me Cody again."

Kanani rolled her eyes. "Any particular reason?"

"Just cause." I then gave myself congratulations. I hadn't blurted everything out! I did it! AND I DIDN'T EVEN NEED TO—

"Stop screaming in there!" Calker called. "I can hear you from in my room!"

I stopped and glared. "WELL WE CAN HEAR YOU TOO!" Silence.

Kanani rolled her eyes at me. "Still in control?"

"Princes are ALWAYS in control!" Was my brilliant reply.


End file.
